A rocket intended for launch into space comprises a rocket section and a payload section, arranged in front of the rocket section in the launch direction, wherein the rocket section is used for transporting the payload section into space. The rocket portion can include several stages, and the payload section essentially consists of the actual payload which, if required, can be separated into several payload units, of a payload propulsion unit for affecting movement of the payload after its separation from the rocket portion, and of a payload fairing, wherein the actual payload and the payload propulsion unit constitute a center section of the payload section. The longitudinal axes of the rocket, of the payload fairing, of the payload and of the payload propulsion unit are combined. The last stage of the rocket section is separated from the payload section no later than reaching the destination of the payload in space, and the payload fairing is removed. So that the rocket moves on its predetermined trajectory, it is necessary to prevent, or at least greatly limit, the relative displacement between the payload fairing and the center section, formed by the payload and the payload propulsion unit fixedly connected with the payload. It is particularly intended to maintain the original coaxial arrangement of the payload fairing and the center section.
In order to prevent relative displacement between the payload fairing and the center section, or at least to limit it to a small amount, it is customary to install a connecting arrangement between the payload fairing and the center section, generally at the level of the payload propulsion unit, by means of which the distance between them is fixed. This connecting arrangement can be provided by several rods, for example, which bridge the free space between the payload fairing and the center section and which are generally arranged in a plane which is perpendicular in respect to the longitudinal axis, wherein one end of each road is attached to the payload fairing, and the other end to the center section. The rods act as spacers, so to speak, between the payload fairing and the center section, and prevent relative movements between them. In general, the arrangement of the rods is provided in a plane which is perpendicular in relation to the longitudinal axis, since relative radial movements in particular are intended to be prevented. The lines of influence of the forces transmitted through the rods do of course coincide with the direction of the rods. However, neither the center section nor the payload fairing should be stressed in the radial direction. For reason the rods are arranged tangentially in relation to the center section. Because of this they meet the payload fairing in the direction of a secant, so that the force acting on the payload fairing is composed of a radial component and a tangential component. The larger the difference between the diameters of the payload fairing on the one hand and the center section on the other hand, the more the radial component is preponderant in the force acting on the payload fairing. Such an arrangement of forces is disadvantageous for the payload fairing. Not only do relatively large radial forces act on the payload fairing, something which cannot be avoided, but large stress peaks are generated because of the point-to-point force transfer through the rods at the location where they are attached.
In order not to be forced to make the entire payload fairing stronger, and therefore heavier, but still to prevent damage to it in the area of the rod attachments, it had been attempted to provide the payload fairing with a reinforcement ring which, however, for providing a sufficient effect, must be designed to be comparatively strong and therefore heavy, which again results in an undesirable increase in the mass of the payload fairing.
It should be noted that no constructive solutions are known up to now, which would provide an efficient and at the same time low-mass, releasable connection between the payload fairing and the center section of the payload section of a rocket.